medioambientefandomcom-20200223-history
PETA
Personas por el Trato Ético de los Animales (PETA) (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) es una organización por los derechos de los animales. Con base en los Estados Unidos, y con dos millones de miembros y partidarios, PETA es el mayor grupo por los derechos de los animales en el mundo. Fundada en 1980 y con base en Norfolk, Virginia, la organización es una corporación sin ánimo de lucro con 187 empleados, financiada casi exclusivamente por sus miembros. Fuera de los EE.UU., tiene oficinas afiliadas en Canadá, Francia, Alemania, India, Italia, los Países Bajos, España, Sudáfrica, República de China (Taiwán), y el Reino Unido. También tiene el peta2 Street Team (Equipo de Calle) para activistas de instituto y edad colegial y la Foundation to Support Animal Protection, que maneja los activos de PETA. Su presidenta internacional es Ingrid Newkirk. El eslogan de PETA es "los animales no son nuestros para comer, vestir, experimentar o usar para entretenimiento." La organización se centra en cuatro cuestiones básicas: granjas factoría, granjas peleteras, experimentación con animales y el uso de animales como entretenimiento. También realiza campañas contra la pesca, el matar animales calificados de plaga, el abuso de los perros de patio trasero encadenados, las peleas de gallos, la tauromaquia y el consumo de carne. Su objetivo es informar al público de su posición a través de anuncios publicitarios, investigaciones encubiertas, rescate de animales, y grupos de presión. Filosofía PETA es una organización por los derechos de los animales, lo que quiere decir, que además de centrarse en el bienestar animal y cuestiones relativas a la protección de estos, rechaza la idea de los animales como propiedad, y se opone a todas las formas de especismo, los ensayos con animales, el consumo de productos de origen animal, las granjas factoría, así como el uso de animales como entretenimiento o vestimenta, adorno o decoración.12 La página de la organización afirma: "PETA cree que los animales tienen derechos y merecen tener sus mayores intereses en consideración, independientemente de lo útiles que sean para los humanos. Como tú, ellos son capaces de sufrir y tienen interés en dirigir sus propias vidas; así mismo, ellos no son nuestros para usarlos - como comida, vestimenta, entretenimiento, experimentación, o por cualquier otra razón."13 'Puntos medulares ' Teóricamente, la filosofía de PETA es que "Los animales no son para comerlos, para vestirnos con su piel, para experimentar con ellos ni para servirnos de entretenimiento".14 En apoyo de esa posición, la organización se centra principalmente en estos puntos: 1. La cría intensiva de animales de granja,15 16 2. La vivisección o los experimentos con animales. 3. La cría de animales para obtener su piel y los animales utilizados en espectáculos (circos, etc). 4. El exterminio de animales considerados una plaga, los maltratos y las peleas hacia o entre animales. 5. El trato ético a los animales siendo tratados como iguales como seres humanos. La organización trabaja en la enseñanza pública, lleva a cabo investigaciones clandestinas y ejerce de grupo de presión ante el gobierno. También acepta animales, incluidos los perros y gatos callejeros, y los que entrega a PETA sus propietarios, para posteriormente ser sacrificados. PETA en contra de la eutanacia. PETA es contraria al movimiento de no sacrificio y utiliza la eutanasia con la mayoría de los animales que reciben. Recomienda la eutanasia para ciertas razas de perro como los pitbull terrier, y en ciertas ocasiones para animales no deseados en los refugios, por ejemplo para esos que viven durante largos periodos en jaulas hacinadas. Ingrid Newkirk dijo: "Nuestro servicio es proveer una muerte pacífica y sin dolor a los animales que nadie quiere." PETA recomienda el uso de una inyección intravenosa de pentobarbital sódico administrada por un profesional preparado. Antes de fundar PETA, Newkirk fue jefa de control de enfermedades animales y director del refugio para animales en el Distrito de Columbia. Newkirk dijo que quedó impresionada por la manera en que los animales eran tratados en el refugio, y por los métodos utilizados para eutanasiarles. Le dijo a Michael Specter de The New Yorker: "Iba a la oficina todo el tiempo y debía decir "John está pateando los perros y poniéndolos en congeladores." O bien debia decir, "Están aplastando los animales, pisándolos como uvas, y no les importan." Al final, tenía que ir a trabajar más temprano, antes que nadie llegase, y debía matar a los animales yo misma. Porque no podía dejar que pasaran por eso. He debido matar un millar de ellos, a veces docenas cada día. Alguna de esa gente debía encontrar placer en hacerles sufrir. Conduciendo hacia casa cada noche, solo podía llorar pensando en ello. Y justo como me sentía, hasta mis huesos, eso no podía estar bien."